


Morning After

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May the Fourth Be With You!, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: After all this time, Jyn and Cassian finally get together after a night filled with liquid courage. Now, the morning after, the two bask in the glow of finally starting something they should have started a long time ago.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this lovely little one shot is my rebelcaptain may the 4th gift for @imsfire2! i hope that you like it! I ended up combining both of the ideas that you requested for this since they worked together so nicely. may the fourth be with you!! <3

Cassian didn't ever think that he'd end here, naked in bed with Jyn curled up around him, her legs intertwined with his and her head nuzzled into his chest. It was like something out of a dream of his and almost too good to be real, it  _ was  _ too good to be real truly, but he didn’t want the moment to end. 

 

He didn’t remember much of what led them to finally end up here together, he remembered a drinking game with Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze while Kay commented on how it would impair their decision making skills for the evening. He faintly remembered Jyn filling up his glass a few times and her getting closer and closer to him, her arm wrapped around him in one of his last moments of memory, until they ended up here that was. Cassian was sure to remember every moment of their activities last night; the little sounds Jyn made when he kissed her throat, the way she rolled her hips up against him, the way she said his name in breathy whispers and shouted it loud enough for the whole base to hear. He’d never forget that night no matter how much alcohol he had in his system, it was forever burned into his memory. 

 

Jyn started to move around a bit, her sleep becoming restless as her legs kept moving and she tried to find a comfy spot by nuzzling into his chest some more. Eventually, she gave up, opening her eyes slowly and stretching her limbs a bit, as much as she could while still tangled up with him. Her eyes landed on him finally, and for a brief moment, she looked shocked, her eyes scanning the room and realizing she’d spent the night in his quarters and not her own. 

 

“Morning.” She mumbled, feeling a bit more at ease when his hand moved to her waist, rubbing small circles into her skin. 

 

“Morning,” Cassian replied, a smile on his lips, “sleep alright?” 

 

“I did. I knew the beds were better for commanding officers,” Jyn smirked, “the company might have helped too. I haven’t slept that good in ages.” 

 

“Same here.” Cassian mumbled against her forehead as he gave her a light kiss there.

 

There was a brief silence that hung between them, they’d finally slept with one another - something that they knew was a long time coming given all the tension that had built up between them beforehand - but now...what did they do? Were they a couple? How were couples supposed to work in the middle of a war? The thoughts started running through Cassian’s mind quickly, but they were silence when Jyn pressed her lips against his, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. 

 

“You’re thinking too much, I could tell,” Jyn explained when she pulled away, “you get this little wrinkle between your eyes above your nose when you think too much.” 

 

“Well, you’re certainly the best type of distraction that I could ask for.” Cassian replied, pressing another kiss against her forehead. 

 

Cassian had no idea what he was doing, that much he did know, but he knew he liked holding Jyn against him here in bed, he liked pressing kisses to her wherever and whenever he felt like it, he liked having her smile up at him like she never smiled before for anyone else. He didn’t want the moment to end, if he could have, he would have just chosen to stay here with Jyn for the rest of the day, holding her close and cherishing the little moments like this. But the reality was they were in the middle of fighting a war, and they were needed elsewhere, the moment being interrupted by a knock on his door. 

 

“Cassian,” the mechanical voice of Kaytoo came through the door, “I know you are in dispose with Jyn Erso in there, but you are needed at a meeting with Leia Organa.” 

 

_ “Jyn’s in there with him?”  _ He heard the faint voice of Bodhi come through as well,  _ “Baze owes me ten credits then!”  _

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Cassian grumbled his reply. 

 

“They would have found us sooner or later.” Jyn sighed, seeming to almost know exactly what Cassian had been thinking beforehand. 

 

“I wish it had been later.” Cassian replied, pressing a quick kiss to Jyn’s temples before untangling himself from her under the sheets. 

 

Jyn’s gaze followed him around the room, she pulled the sheets closer to her chest and made herself perfectly comfortable in his bed. He almost forgot that she had another day off here at the base before they would ship her off on a mission to who knows where. 

 

“Are you just going to stay there all day then?” Cassian asked with a smirk, pulling a pair of pants on. 

 

“No, I’ll get up and use your fresher in a bit,” Jyn said, “then I’ll probably go eat something and come back here, put on one of your shirts and wait right here in bed until you’re released from your endless string of meetings.” 

 

She was teasing him, and kriff was she good at it. He was half tempted to have Kay tell Leia to push their meeting back a while because he had the stomach flu or something. Thankfully his common sense kicked in, telling him that he had to get these meetings done and over with and reminding him that Jyn said she was going to  _ stay _ . She wasn’t going to run away, she was going to stay right here, and when he came back, they could spend the rest of the night together - just the two of them. 

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He promised. 

 

“I know you will.” Jyn replied. 

 

Before he left, Cassian pressed a quick kiss to her lips, Jyn holding him there for a few seconds longer by tangling her fingers in his hair. Cassian had never been a fan of sitting through meetings, but today, he never wanted to get a meeting over with so quickly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


If Jyn said she wasn’t nervous about starting this relationship with Cassian, she would have been lying to herself. She was terrified. She had spent almost all of her life up to this point running and fighting, yet after everything they went through together, with everything they were still going through together, she  _ wanted this to work. _

 

Out of all the people in her life, Cassian was the only one that stayed. Jyn didn’t want to lose him, he had become too important to her for him to become just another person she lost along the way. She knew that she had to enjoy the time she had with him in these quiet moments since she didn’t know whether or not they would make it to see the end of this war. But Jyn did know one thing, she couldn’t let her nerves get in the way of what was just starting to truly grow between them. So, she did exactly what she told Cassian she was going to do while he was gone; she laid in bed to get some peace for a while, she took her time using his private fresher, got something to eat, and got back into bed after putting on just one of his t-shirts, trying to find something to read and keep her entertained until Cassian came back. 

 

When he finally did, she was worried she might have done something wrong by the way he froze at the end of the bed, just staring at her. She was about to ask what it was when he finally cracked a smile, making his way around to sit on the end of the bed, patting the mattress beside him to invite Jyn over. He looked exhausted, like going to the meeting had aged him ten years, and given what they had more than likely talked about, she understood completely. 

 

“How was the meeting?” Jyn asked, though the sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was anything but pleasant. 

 

“We’ll manage here, for as long as we have to.” Cassian sighed, he wanted to spare her the gritty details of how the base was fairing given the grain crisis and everything else that came with maintaining a base on an icy and barren planet like Hoth. 

 

“I know we will,” Jyn assured him, “we’ll find a way. But, I think you’ve earned some rest, you look like you’re about to fall asleep right here and now.” 

 

“Rest sounds nice.” Cassian said. 

 

He was holding himself back, that much Jyn could tell in the way he hesitated in his movements. He wanted to kiss her but was unsure of himself, the same way she was almost always unsure of herself when she was around him. Jyn leaned in and initiated the kiss for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close for him to hold, Cassian responded without hesitation and Jyn feeling the impression of a smile under her lips. 

  
She didn’t know how things were going to go, but as long as she had Cassian at her side, she knew that everything would be alright. 


End file.
